The Land Before Time/Transcript
Narrator: Once upon this same earth, beneath this same sun, long before you... before the ape and the elephant as well... before the wolf, the bison, the whale... before the mammoth and the mastodon... in the time of the dinosaurs. Triceratops: Come on! Narrator: Dinosaurs were of two kinds-- Some had flat teeth and ate the leaves of trees. Some had sharp teeth for eating meat. They preyed upon the leaf-eaters. Then, leaves began to die. The mighty beasts, who appeared to rule earth, were ruled, in truth, by the leaf. Desperate for food, some dinosaur herds struck out toward the west, searching for their Great Valley, a land still lush and green. lt was a journey toward life. lt was a march of many dangers. Sharpteeth stalked the herds, waiting to seize any who strayed. The leaf-eaters stopped only to hatch their young. Ha. Aah. Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha. Mama. Hmm. Mmm. Giggling Mmm. Mmm. Giggling Grrr Grrr Aah! Ha ha ha. Grrr Narrator: Some of the young seemed born without fear. Thunder Baby Cera: Aah! Narrator: Yet... Arrr Narrator: (cont.) even hatching could be dangerous. One herd had only a single baby; their last hope for the future. Baby Littlefoot: (giggling) Narrator: And they called him... Littlefoot. Littlefoot's Mother: Here l am. Aw. Ha ha ha. Littlefoot's Mother: Don't be frightened. Come out. Chattering Mmm. Ha ha ha. Narrator: All that remained of his herd was his mother, grandmother, and his grandfather. He knew them by sight, by scent, and by their love. He knew they would be together always. Littlefoot's Mother: Now, you be careful, my Littlefoot. Ahh. Heh heh heh. Aah. Littlefoot's Mother: Beautiful Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Mother, is this all there is to eat? Littlefoot's Mother: l'm sorry, my dear. The land has been changing. That is why we must walk as far as we can each day, until we reach the Great Valley. Littlefoot, quickly, come here. Look, up there. A tree star. It is very special. Littlefoot: Giggling A tree star. lt is very special. Littlefoot's Mother: lt'll help you grow strong. Littlefoot: Where we are going? There are so many of these leaves. Littlefoot's Mother: Come along. Littlefoot: (laughs) Littlefoot's Mother: The valley is filled with green food, more than you could ever eat and more cool water than you could ever drink. It's a wonderful, beautiful place, where we'll live happily with many more of our own kind. Littlefoot: When will we arrive? Littlefoot's Mother: The bright circle must pass over many times. We must follow it to where it touches the ground. Littlefoot: Have you ever seen the Great Valley? Littlefoot's Mother: No. Littlefoot: Well, how do you know it's really there? Littlefoot's Mother: Some things you see with your eyes; others you see with your heart. Littlefoot: l don't understand, Mother. Littlefoot's Mother: You will, my son. You will. [Littlefoot: Giggling] Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot, don't you wander too far. Cera: Hey! Littlefoot: Ha ha ha! Cera: What are you laughing at? Oh! Honk Grrr Grrr Grrr Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot! Cera's Father: Come, Cera. Three-horns never play with long-necks. Cera: Pffft! Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot! Cera's Father: Grrr Cera: Three-horns never play with long-necks. Littlefoot: A long-neck? Hmm. Mother, what's a long-neck? Littlefoot's Mother: Why, that's what we are, dear. Littlefoot: Oh. Well, why can't l play with that three-horn? We were having fun. Littlefoot's Mother: We all keep to our own kind--The three-horns, the spike tails, the swimmers, the fliers. We never do anything together. Littlefoot: Why? Littlefoot's Mother: Well, because we're different. lt's always been that way. Littlefoot: Well, why? Littlefoot's Mother: Oh, don't worry so much. When we reach the Great Valley, there will be many long-necks for you to play with. Littlefoot: l wish we were there now. Littlefoot's Mother: lt's a long way-- Past the rock that looks like a long-neck, the mountains that burn. Still a long way, but we'll get there. Ribbit Littlefoot: Oh! Ribbit Littlefoot: Hey, hopper, come back! Ribbit Littlefoot: Hey. Cera: You again? Go away! That's my hopper. Littlefoot: l--l saw him first. Cera: Well, he's in my pond. Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit Cera: Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Ribbit Cera: Over here. Littlefoot: Hey, this is fun. Cera: Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha! Footsteps Ha ha ha! Cera: Ohh! Littlefoot: Ohh! Sharptooth! Cera: Help! Littlefoot: Mother! Help! Grrr Grrr Grrr Littlefoot '''Go! This way! Mm-mmm. '''Littlefoot: Come back. You're going the wrong way! Aah! Whoa! Ohh! Mm-ohh! Grrr Littlefoot: Aah! Grrr Cera: Aah! Grrr Grrr Littlefoot: Mother? Littlefoot's Mother: Run! Look out! Littlefoot & Cera: Aah! Ohh! Oh! Cera: Help! Grrr Littlefoot: Mother! Grrr Littlefoot & Cera: Aah! Grrr Cera: Daddy! Aah! Narrator: ln this time of the clash of continents, an earthquake split the land. Herds were divided, families were cut in two. Littlefoot was separated from his grandparents. Cera's Father: Cera! Cera: Mama! Daddy! Narrator: Cera was on one side of the divide, her parents were on the other. Littlefoot: Mother! Mother! Uh! Mother? Where are you? Oh. Mother. Mother? Littlefoot's Mother: Oh. Littlefoot: Please, get up. Littlefoot's Mother: l'm... not sure l can, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Yes, you can. Get up. Littlefoot's Mother: Dear, sweet Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley? Littlefoot: l guess so, but why do l have to know? You're going to be with me. Littlefoot's Mother: l'll be with you, even if you can't see me. Littlefoot: What do you mean if l can't see you? l can always see you. Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot, let your heart guide you. lt whispers. So listen closely. Littlefoot: Mother? Mother? (Cut to: A mountain valley) Littlefoot: (groaning sadly until he crashes into another dinosaur) Rooter: Hey! What's going on here? Littlefoot: Crying Rooter: What's your problem? You're not hurt. Littlefoot: Tearfully It's not fair. She should have known better. That was sharptooth. It's all her fault. Rooter: All whose fault? Littlefoot: Mother's. Rooter: Oh... I see. I see. Littlefoot: Why did l wander so far from home? Rooter: Oh, it's not your fault. It's not your mother's fault. You pay attention to old Rooter. lt is nobody's fault.The great circle of life has begun, but, you see, not all of us arrive together at the end. Littlefoot: What'll l do? l miss her so much. Rooter: You'll always miss her, but she'll always be with you if you remember what she taught you. You'll never really be apart, for you're still a part of each other. Littlefoot: My tummy hurts. Rooter: Well, that, too, will go in time, little fella... only in time. Peep Peep Peep Peep - Peep Peep - Peep Peep Peep Peep Peep Peep Narrator: At first, Littlefoot could only think about his mother. He hardly noticed his hunger and forgot that he must reach the Great Valley. Peep Peep Peep Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Dear Littlefoot, do you remember the way to the Great Valley? Follow the bright circle past the great rock that looks like a long-neck and past the mountains that burn. I'll be in your heart, Littlefoot. Let your heart guide you. Gasp Littlefoot: Mother. Mother! Hee hee hee! Mother! Heh heh! It's you! Wait, Mother! Wait! (realizes it's his own shadow) Narrator: Then, Littlefoot knew for certain that he was alone and that though the Great Valley was far away and the journey perilous, he'd have to find his way, or the chain of life would be broken. Littlefoot: Cera! Cera, hello. Cera: What do you want? Littlefoot: Nothing. Where are you going? Cera: l'm going to find my own kind. They're on the other side. Littlefoot: You can't climb up the other side. Cera: Maybe you can't. Uhh! Uhh! Littlefoot: l'm going to the Great Valley. We could... help each other. Cera: Ha! A three-horn--Uhh!--does not need help from a long-neck. Gasp Aah! Littlefoot: W-well, at least we wouldn't be alone. Cera: Well, when I find my sisters, I won't be alone. So, go away. Three-horns can be very dangerous. They only talk with other three-horns, and they only travel with other three-horns. Ducky: Hello. l said hello. What is your name? Maybe you cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh? Don't you know anything? Littlefoot: Long-necks don't talk to, uh, whatever you are. Ducky: Me? I'm a long-neck, too. See? And I have a long tail like you. All right... I'm not a long-neck. I'm a bigmouth, but I am all alone. Littlefoot: I am. I lost my family in the big earthshake. Um... you want to go with me? Ducky: Yeah! Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do, I do! Littlefoot: All right. Come on... but you have to keep up. Ducky: I will keep up. I will. Hums Where are we going? Littlefoot: To the Great Valley. I won't stop until I find my grandparents. Ducky: Do you think my family went to the Great Valley, too? Littlefoot: Maybe. My mother said it's where all the herds were going. Ducky: Oh, I hope. I hope. I hope. Littlefoot: My name's Littlefoot. Ducky: Mine is Ducky. Yep, that's what it is. Yep, yep, yep. Ducky: Hmm hmm hmm Hmm hmm Dee dee dee Doo doo Doo doo Da da da doo Da dee dee Doo doo Da da dee dee Doo doo Dee dee Dee da da dee Dee doo doo Doo doo doo da Ducky: Don't step on a crack, or you'll fall and break your back. Growl Littlefoot: Heh heh. Ducky: My stomach is talking. Littlefoot: Mine, too. Hmm. I wonder what this tastes like. Aah! Ducky: The tree is talking. Littlefoot: No, it isn't. Ducky: You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope. Petrie: Brlrblblrb! Oooh! Littlefoot: Aaooh! Petrie '''Hee hee. '''Littlefoot: Aah! Petrie:' '''Waah! '''Littlefoot & Ducky': Aah! Littlefoot: Who are you? Huh? Petrie: M-my name Petrie. Ducky: Petrie, huh? Funny name. Petrie: Uh, I--I flied? Ducky:No. You falled. Petrie: I falled? Ohh! Ducky: You cannot fly? But how did you get way up there? Petrie: I climb. Littlefoot: But you're a flier, not a faller. Petrie: Hard thing to fly. Littlefoot: I guess it is. Ducky: We can't do it. Nope, we cannot. Cera: Gasp Uhh! Aah! Uhh! Uhh! Aah! Ducky: Mm hmm hmm Hmm hmm Littlefoot: Shh! Quiet. Grrr Littlefoot: Stay low. Grrr Littlefoot: Ow! Hey! Petrie! Get off! Petrie: You got nice flat head, Flathead. Littlefoot: My name is not Flathead. My name is Littlefoot. Petrie: Littlefoot? Hmm. Littlefoot: Are you just going to stay up there? Petrie: Yes. Littlefoot: Well, you can't. You're tearing my tree star. Ducky: lt is very special. His mother gave it to him. She did. Petrie: Ooh! Mother present. Very important. l keep safes. Don't let nobodies touch. Ducky: Yep, Petrie, you keep it safe. Yep. Littlefoot: Nope. l'm not a carrier. Get off! You're a flier. Start flying. Petrie: B-b-b-but--waah! Waah! Aah! Aah! Littlefoot: Open your wings, Petrie! Ducky: Open! Open! Petrie: No can do this! Littlefoot: You can fly! Now, open your skinny wings! Ducky: Petrie, higher! Higher like a flier! Petrie: Danger! Ducky: Where, Petrie? Petrie: Th-th-there! Ahead! Littlefoot: - Whoa! All: Whoa! Cera: Aah! Littlefoot: Cera! lt's you! What happened? Why are you so frightened? Cera: Frightened? Me? Ha ha ha! Why are you so frightened? Littlefoot: We're not frightened... are we? Ducky: Nope, nope. Cera: Well, you should be. l could be with the other three-horns, but l came back to warn you. l met the sharptooth! Petrie: Sharptooth! Ooh! Littlefoot: Come on, Cera. Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground. Cera: And that's... where he met me. Ducky: Oh! Dear, brave Cera. Dear, brave Cera. Cera: Yes, l am brave. Sharptooth is dead! My father told me that flatheads had very small brains. l was all alone with him in the dark, just the sharptooth and me. l could hear him breathing. Cera:Hrrahh Hrraaahh Petrie: Aah! Cera: l could see his one big ugly eye looking for me. Ducky: Gasp Cera: Hrrahh Ducky: What did you do? Huh? Huh? Cera:l walked right up to him. I looked him straight in the eye and said... Hrraah Ducky: Aah! Whoa! Uhh! Snoring Littlefoot: Ducky! Ducky: Hello. Snoring Ducky: Hello? You should come out. You should. You are late. Yes, you are. Yep, yep, yep. Come out! You are all alone. Are you not scared? Huh? Yawn Ducky: We're going to the Great Valley. You could go with us. Yes. Uh, you are a spiketail, so we will call you Spike. Littlefoot: Ducky! Narrator: So the five hungry dinosaurs left for the Great Valley. There had never been such a herd-- A long-neck, a three-horn, a bigmouth, a flier, and a spiketail, all knowing that if they lost their way, they would starve or find themselves in sharptooth's shadow. Littlefoot: Hmm. Tree stars grow where there's lots of water. lf we follow this water... Petrie: Sniff Hmm. No green foods here, and l still hungry. Ducky: l'm still hungry, too. Aah! Petrie: Sniff Littlefoot: Can you smell something? Petrie: Sniff l...l... l smell... l smell... l smell... Hmm... Ducky. Ducky: You smell me? Heh heh. Littlefoot: l smell water. l smell... tree stars! Cera: Oh, look! Ducky: Green food! Littlefoot: The Great Valley! Cera: l found it! Littlefoot: Cera, stop it! Cera: l found it! Rumbling Littlefoot: Earthshake! Cera: We've got to get out of here! Littlefoot: That way! Come on! Cera: Help! Ducky: Spike, hurry up! Littlefoot: Ducky, Spike, get out of there! Gasp Gasp Cera: They're eating our food! Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me? l'm still hungry! Petrie: Haah! You hungry? l empty to the top. We at the Great Valley and still no foods. We be hungry forevers. Ohh! Littlefoot: No, Petrie. Cera was wrong. This isn't the Great Valley. Ducky: Oh, it is not a great anything. Nope, nope, nope. Littlefoot: We better go down and see if anything's left. Petrie, could you fly up there and-- Petrie: No! Ducky: Petrie, do not feel sad. Many things do not fly--Rocks, trees, sticks, Spike. Petrie: Waah! - Hey! - No! Littlefoot: Ducky, push Petrie towards the branches. Petrie: Ohh! Littlefoot: Ok, Spike, not too fast. All: Whoa! Littlefoot: Ok. Hey, not too fast. Hey, not too fast! All: Aah! Cera: You four look so ridiculous. Ha ha ha ha! Petrie: Ohh! Littlefoot: Ducky, Petrie, come down here! We've got green food! Ducky: Fly, Petrie! Petrie: Aah! Ducky: Fly, Petrie! Flap your wings! Petrie: Awk l flied? Littlefoot: Come on, Cera. We've got green food. Cera: l can get my own green food. See? l can take care of myself... all by myself. And l'm not afraid to be alone! l know my way to go, and l'm not afraid of Sharptooth! l hope he doesn't eat any of you. Littlefoot: Don't worry. There isn't any sharptooth. Gasp Sharptooth! Ducky: Spike. Ahem. Sigh Littlefoot: There isn't any sharptooth. Mmm. Mmm. Thud Ohh! Grrr Grrr Cera: Wake up. Wake up! Wake up! Littlefoot: Hey, stop that. Cera: Shh! lt's Sharptooth. Littlefoot: Cera, stop it. Cera: Shh! He'll eat us. He'll eat us! Run! Littlefoot: Come back! Cera: Don't look back! Keep going! Aah! Cera: Now, will you believe me? Littlefoot: We're safe now. Cera: Nobody's safe with you. Littlefoot: Look. That rock looks like a long-neck, like my mother said. We're going the right way, the way to the Great Valley! Narrator: Littlefoot had been wrong about the sharptooth, but the others followed. Their only hope was the Great Valley. Littlefoot alone knew the way. Littlefoot: Come on. Get up. We're going the right way. We got to keep moving. You can't quit. What if the Great Valley is just over these rocks? Narrator: Though they were sore-stumped and tired, Littlefoot urged them on. He'd never seen the Great Valley, but his heart told him they were close. Surely at the top, they'd behold it. Cera: This is your Great Valley? You're crazy. l'm leaving. Littlefoot: Cera, we have to keep following the bright circle. Cera: l'm taking the easy way. Littlefoot: lt's the wrong way. Cera: Who says? Littlefoot: My mother. Cera: Then she was stupid long-neck, too. Littlefoot: Take that back. Cera: Never. Littlefoot: Take it back! Cera: No! Ducky: Spike! Spike, stop! Don't fall! Cera: You! Littlefoot: Let go of my leg! Ducky: Spike. Cera: Take that! Huh! Littlefoot: Go on! Go the wrong way. We never wanted you with us anyway. Come on. We have to keep going. Come on. Ducky: Cera's way is easier. Petrie: l think so, too. Oh, Flathead, wait! Ooh! Aah! Ow! No be angry. Wait! Ducky: Cera, wait for us! Petrie: We're coming with you, Cera! Littlefoot: Cera, Spike, wait! Ducky: l wish Littlefoot was here with us now. Petrie: Me, too. Ducky: Spike. Spike, do not stop! We must stay together! Petrie: A-a-a-aah! Aah! Whoa! Cera, l-- Whoa! Oh, Cera, Ducky, Spike! Help! Ducky: Help, Cera! Littlefoot: Cera, where are you? Ducky: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Ducky! Petrie: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Hang on! l'm coming! Ducky: Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Quick, this way! Hang on, Petrie! Petrie: Help! Ooh! Littlefoot: Ducky! Spike! Petrie: Oh, Petrie am so happy. Littlefoot: Jump, Petrie! Help, Ducky! Petrie, pull! Ducky: Petrie. Cera: Aah! Help! Help! Aah! Aah! Help me! Help! Monster: Woo! Cera: Get away from me! Aah! Let go of me! Help! Help! Petrie, Spike, Ducky, help! Ducky: Cera, it is us. Cera: Aah! All: Ha ha ha! Cera: l knew it was you all along. l did! Oh, get out of my way. Littlefoot: Cera? Cera, come back! Come back! Narrator: Cera was still too proud to admit that... she'd gone the wrong way. Crying Grrr Petrie: Aah! Sharptooth! Ducky: lt's sharptooth. Littlefoot: Let's get rid of him for good. We'll coax him to deep water. He can't swim with scrawny arms. Me and Spike will push that rock on his head. He'll fall into the water. Petrie, whistle when he's where the water gets dark. Now we need some bait. Hmm. Ducky: Me? Oh, no. No, no, no, no. Grrr Ducky: Hm--hm--hm--hm... Grrr Ducky: Aah! Grrr Littlefoot '''Ducky! '''Petrie: Ducky! Whistles Littlefoot: Push, Spike, with all your might! Petrie: Ha ha ha! Littlefoot: Petrie! Petrie: l flying. l flying! l flying! Ducky: Help! Littlefoot: Petrie! Cera: l'm coming! Littlefoot: Cera, you're back! Petrie: Aah! Ducky: He was my friend. Poor Petrie! Poor, poor Petrie. Petrie. Gasping Petrie: Stop! You go without Petrie? Ducky: Petrie. Oh! Petrie, you're safe! Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep! Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot. Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Mother! Littlefoot's Mother: Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Mother? l tried to do what you told me, but it's just too hard. l'll never find the Great Valley. Blows Littlefoot: Mother. Mother! Don't go, Mother! Don't go! The Great Valley. Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, over here! Ducky: Littlefoot, you found it! Yep, yep, yep. Littlefoot: We did it. We did it together! Narrator: The Great Valley was all they dreamed it would be-- A land of green, leaves and life. There were waterfalls, grassy meadows, enough tree stars to feast on forever and raising upon them, their families. Ducky: This is our new brother Spike. Petrie: Mama, l a flier! Petrie's Family: Yay! Cera: Daddy! Cera's Father: Cera? Cera: Daddy. Narrator: And Littlefoot found his grandmother and grandfather at last-- The same loving faces he'd looked into on the day of his birth. Cera: Littlefoot! Come on. l'll race you. Narrator: And they all grew up together in the valley-- Generation upon generation, each passing on to the next: The tale of their ancestors' journey to the valley... long ago. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Cleanup